justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Firework
(Free DLC) |artist = |year = 2010 |difficulty = (Best Of) |effort = (Best Of) |nogm = 6 5 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = |pictos = 125 |kcal=25 |dura=3:48 |nowc = Firework |audio = |lc = (Remake) |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mc = Light Perelous}}Katy Perry tarafından "Firework", (Free DLC), ' , , ve 'de yer alıyor Danscının Görünüşü Orginal Dansçı mor kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır ve yakından bakarsanız pembe küpeleri vardır.Pembe yıldız ve küçük pembe halkaların yanı sıra bir indigo bileklik, turkuaz bir yay ve turkuaz takozlar ile bir indigo romper giyer. Remeke Yeniden yapımında, biraz gerçekçi görünüyor. Remake onun romper ve yıldızlarını koyu bir mor gölgede gösterir. Onun şeridi ve eldiveni artık turkuaz yerine elektrik yeşili.Ayrıca, saçı daha koyu bir mor tonda ve yüksek topuklu su mavidir. Benim üzerimde olduğu gibi, yüzü de zorlukla görülebilir. Firework jdgh coach 1.png|Original Firework coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka plan / Greaset Hits (Wii) / Best Off Rutin, 'a benzeyen, pırıl pırıl parlayan bir sürüşle bulanık bir eğlence parkının önünde ve pembe, kırmızı, fuşya ve mor tonlarında sürekli olarak parıldayan ve kaybolan diğer birçok ışıkta gerçekleşiyor. Zemin kırmızımsıdır ve arka planı yansıtır ve ekranın köşeleri siyahtır. Şarkının başında, kırmızı ve mor renk tonlarında birkaç bulanık havai fişek patladı. İlk ayetin başından bu yana, ince, açık pembe bir tasarıma sahip birçok 2B pembe balon koçun arkasında yüzer ve düşer. Koro öncesi başlar başlamaz arka plandaki ışıklar daha fazla ve koro sona erene kadar daha hızlı aralıklarla parlar. Ne zaman koç Altın Hareketlerini gerçekleştirirse, arka plan kırmızı renkte yanar. Koro sırasında, pembe ve menekşe tonlarında birçok havai fişek, öncekinden farklı bir canlandırma ile patladı. Sonunda, beyaz ve mavi tonlarında daha fazla havai fişek patladı. (Xbox 360) 'in Xbox 360 sürümünde, arka plan biraz daha az bulanık ve daha koyu gölgelerde, sürüş daha büyük, zemin daha karanlık ve ekran etrafında daha fazla siyah solma var. Baştaki havai fişekler daha çeşitli renklerde (açık mavi, sarı ve turuncu dahil) gelir ve daha yavaş patlar, koçun arkasında hiç kabarcık olmaz, parlayan aralık ayetler sırasında hızlanmaz ve arka plan parlamaz Altın Hareketler gerçekleştirildiğinde kırmızıdır. Korodaki havai fişekler, koro önünden patlamaya başlar (koç kollarını açıp kapattığında) ve başlangıçtakilerle aynı doku ve animasyonlara sahiptirler. Ayrıca köprü sırasında ortaya çıkarlar. Sonunda, önceki sürümlerden çok daha fazla havai fişek var. Remake Yeniden yapılanma sırasında rutin, daha parlak hale gelen parlayan aralıklarıyla yavaş yavaş ortaya çıkan siyah bir arka planla başlar; Bunun yanında, antrenör şarkı başlamadan önce içeri girmeye başlıyor (eski versiyonlarının aksine, içinde kaybolduğu yer). Arka plan daha koyu, sürüş sadece ilk ayetin başından sonra dönmeye başlar ve baloncuklar daha derin renklere sahiptir. Koro öncesi ve korodaki parlama aralıkları çok daha parlaktır ve korodaki havai fişekler kırmızı ve menekşe tonlarında gelir ve , Best Off ve Greagest Hits et Wii sürümü. Sonunda, arka plan siyaha döner ve aynı şey koçtan hemen sonra olur. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 6 adet Gold Moves (yeniden yapımda 5 tane) var, hepsi aynı: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ elinizi ekrana getirin. Firework gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Firework gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Firework makes appearances in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Crucified * Ghostbusters * (I've Had) The Time of my Life * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Love You Like A Love Song * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) * Pound The Alarm * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass Captions The dancer appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Circle The Stars * Over You * Punch the Sky * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Happy Holidays! *All Songs F-J Trivia *Yeniden yapımda, ilk Altın Taşı kaldırıldı ve sayılmadı. Bu, Gold Dance sayısının değişmesi için Just Dance 2'deki birkaç şarkıdan biridir. Galeri Game Files SJ9E41 1bb30017 14.png|''Firework'' Fireworksqa.png|''Firework'' (Greatest Hits/Best Of) firework 2.jpg|''Firework'' (Remake) firework cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) firework cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Firework cover albumbkg.png| album background Firework banner bkg.png| menu banner Firework map bkg.png| map background firework_cover@2x.jpg| cover Firework1024.png| cover FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Firework.png|Avatar on and later games Golden_Firework.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Firework.png|Diamond avatar Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms Firework score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots fireworkmenu.png|''Firework on the menu Firework_jdsp_menu.png|''Firework'' on the menu Firework jdsp ready.png| ready screen Firework jdgh menu wii.png|''Firework'' on the menu (Wii) Firework jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Firework jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) firework jd2018 menu.png|Firework in the menu (2018) firework jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) firework jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) maxresdefault (10).jpg| gameplay Beta Elements firework_coach_1@2x.png|Beta half coach firework_cover@2x(Beta).jpg|Beta cover Just-dance-2-katy-perry-irework-screenshot.jpg|Beta screenshot, with incorrect pictograms Others coach_jd2es_firework.png|Coach extraction Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the Just Dance 3 preview gameplays Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Firework Teasers Katy Perry Firework - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Just Dance 2 Extra Songs- Katy Perry Firework gameplay Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest Firework - Just Dance Summer Party Firework - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance 2 Katy Perry- Firework 高清 Just Dance Now Firework (5 stars) Just Dance 2016 - Firework 5☆ stars - Firework - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance 2018 unlimited Firework -Megastar Firework - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - Katy Perry - Firework - HQ Choreography Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Firework Just Dance 2 - Firework by Katy Perry References Site Nagivation it:Firework en:Firework es:Firework ru:Furework de:Firework Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Katy Perry Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance:Summer Party Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Best Of Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2 DLC'ler